


Next Gen

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyzonn has some important news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Gen

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of filling up my word count with drabbles. Written for the PR Bingo square of Sixth Ranger Drama, because apparently getting OO again and this square translates into 'let's knock up the alien.'

Mack smiled as the rest of the team settled around the table at the renovated mansion. Spencer finished pouring drinks and headed towards the kitchen to get lunch. It was so nice to get the gang back together again. He clapped Tyzonn on the shoulder. "I'm glad you suggested this," he said happily. "We need to hang out more often."

Tyzonn smiled nervously. "I'm glad to hear that," he said quietly, fiddling with the handle of his tea cup.

Mack tugged him into a sideways hugs. Rose had said that Tyzonn was moping a bit since Vala had left to go home to Mercury, but Mack hadn't realized just how hard Tyzonn was taking it. "You're our friend, man. Always."

"Yeah," Ronny chimed in brightly, grinning at him from across the table. "We love you!"

Tyzonn relaxed a bit at that. Then Spencer came in with the sandwiches and everything kind of descended into chaos for a bit.

"We need to make this a much more regular thing," said Will, casually stealing a pickle from Dax's sandwich. "I mean, if we settle into one of the bigger cities, I could base my office there."

Dax took a bit from his sandwich and frowned, "And I can film anywhere," he said, peering into his sandwich. "Flights are getting- Hey! Will!"

Rose shrugged, looking at Mack. "I can do lab work anywhere, really." She grabbed another sandwich off the tray, placing it on Ronny's plate. "At this point, universities would pay me to come work there."

"Oh, yeah," said Ronny, "as long as there's a garage, I can make anything work."

Mack nodded, chewing thoughtfully. "We can always just buy a big place pretty much anywhere," he said. "We could just base in whatever city has the best place for Rose?"

"I'm pregnant!" Tyzonn shouted.

Will spit his drink out. There was several seconds of shocked silence as they all gaped at Tyzonn. "Yes!" shouted Dax, thrusting his arms into the air. "We're going to be parents!"

"Wha- how?" asked Will.

Ronny gave him a look. "How do you think?" Her face lit up and she looked at Tyzonn. "I call dibs on teaching Junior how to drive. Oh, and fly! And-"

"So is it like seahorses?" asked Rose, pulling out a pen and paper. "How many kids are we talking in one shot-"

"I'll have to see if we can find some of the same baby stuff that was in my old photos," said Mack, tapping his fingers against his chin. "I bet Spencer knows where they photoshopped them from."

"No, really," said Will, leaning around Mack to get a better look at Tyzonn. "Just how does this work? It was Vala, wasn't it?"

Tyzonn nodded quickly. "Yes, Vala-"

"I'll have to text my mom, see if she still has all my old baby clothes," interrupted Dax. "Hey, how soon will the kid-"

"Or kids-" said Rose.

"Or kids," Dax conceded, "when are they gonna be able to have human form? Mom will kill me if I don't give her grandkid pictures as soon as possible."

"You're all really okay with this?" said Tyzonn, looking a bit shellshocked.

They all paused for a second before nodding.

"Duh," said Ronny. "I told you, we love you."

"I'm going to have to factor this into the universities I look at," said Rose, pulling out a notebook and scratching things down. "And maybe local races for a while, Ronny?"

"Oh, I could do stunt driving for Dax!" said Ronny brightly.

Dax tugged a sheet out of Rose's notebook. "Indie films are super in right now, we could kill this. Mack, can you get my props?"

Mack thought about it, mentally running through the stuff he and dad had brought back from their recent trips. "Probably. If we get Will to vouch for security." Security made him think of baby monitors. "We're going to need a nursery."

"Yeah," said Rose, looking up at Tyzonn. "One kid at a time or more?"

"Um," said Tyzonn. "I've never had kids before. I wasn't even sure if I was ready for this yet."

"Not alone," said Ronny, getting up and super speeding around the table. The wind made Rose's sandwich fly up and smack her in the face, making her squawk indignantly. Ronny gave Tyzonn a tight hug. "But you can't go wrong with six parents!"

"I call dibs on Pops!" said Dax quickly.

"Oh, yeah!" Ronny said. "I'll take Momma! Rose can be Mom. Will can be- Hey, what do Mercurians use for Mom and Dad words?"

"Would Canada work, or would it be too cold?" said Rose, tapping her pen on her notebook. "London might do, there's a lot of good country estates within train distance…"

"I think we might have an estate out there already," said Mack. He looked around for Spencer. "Oh hey, we need to tell Dad that he's gonna be a grandpa!"

"I thought he was in Peru?" said Dax.

Will shook his head. "That was last month. I think he's in the basement fiddling with the zords."

"He hasn't picked up any threats, has he?" said Rose, looking up. "We have a baby coming. We don't have time for evil. If we're getting signs, we should just blow it up now. I'm not fighting evil when our Sixth Ranger might go in labour- how long is your gestation period?" Rose gave Tyzonn a worried look, like she was expecting the baby to pop out any second.

"We have time, right?" said Dax, fumbling his phone out and blinding everyone with the flash. "Mom really will kill me if we have no pictures."

Tyzonn smiled, relaxing into Ronny's hug. "Everything is going to be fine."

Will held up a hand, "I still really want to know how this happened."

End


End file.
